


After Honey

by Starbuck0322



Series: Back to You [2]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: e02s04 Honey, Episode: s02e04 Honey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322
Summary: "Both wanting to ask the obvious; neither able to say the words. Until..."What happens after their hug and the cameras fade to black.(Takes place after Season 2, Episode 4, "Honey".)
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: Back to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	After Honey

_Both wanting to ask the obvious; neither able to say the words._

_Until..._

"Can I sleep in your spare bedroom tonight? If it's not too much of a problem?"

_To have him here, safe within the confines of her own walls. Perhaps she would actually sleep tonight._

"Of course."

_And he crosses her threshold as if crossing a boundary and in order to move forward she must reach out to him._

"Hey."

_To touch his chest. To ensure he is real. Could she now relax her shoulders and let the day's events melt away into distant memory? Was this simply enough? That he was safe within the confines of her arms?_

_Was it enough that he could wrap his arms around her and breathe her in?_

_That they could be..._

* * *

Cal felt the bedding around him move, felt the weight on the mattress alter beside him. He turned in the darkness toward the silhouette which had taken up shape beside him.

"Oh," Gillian said, frozen in her actions as if afraid he could see her blush in the faint light which streamed from the single window in the room. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Cal rubbed his eyes. "Nah. 'ts all right." He sighed and took a deep breath. "You all right, Foster?"

She moved closer, slowly drawing her legs into the sheets. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Foster?"

"I..." She trailed on and released a heavy breath. "It's nothing."

He propped himself up and attempted to search her features in the darkness. The lines of her body began to take shape before him; the creases of her silk pyjamas. "What's nothing?"

She was still for a moment. Slowly she shook her head and sighed. She withdrew her legs from the warmth, lifting the bed sheets away from her body. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Hey." He caught her arm before she could stand. "What is it?"

"I told you; it's nothing."

"Gill..."

"I can't sleep." Again, she sighed heavily and in a low voice uttered, "A part of me was thinking..."

Cal smiled in the darkness and let his hand trail down her arm to take her by the hand.

"C'mere love."

"Are you sure?"

"Course, I'm sure. Get over here."

Heartbeat resonated loud in her chest as Gillian drew her legs back under the sheets and inched toward him. He let go of her hand and held his arm open around her, inviting her to rest her head against his bare chest. She paused looking up at him, holding her breath.

"Relax, Gill." He said smiling, his voice low. "I'm not going to bite."

She laughed, releasing another heavy breath. She flipped her hair and rested her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body mixing with the heat which rose to her cheeks. Hesitantly, she draped an arm across his chest and hoped he could not feel the slight tremor that shook her body fluidly. Finally, she relaxed and he sought the opportunity to take her arm in his hand; his other arm draped across her body to hold her tightly.

"Better?" he asked after a time and felt her smile against him.

"Yes," she said, finally letting her fingers move against his skin. She wondered if he could feel the nervousness which raged through her, the sweat which clung to her palms.

"I told you I don't bite."

She laughed, her breath making contact with his skin, sending waves throughout his body. When she moved, her scent rose to meet him, filling him instantly with calm. He allowed his eyes to close, feeling her breath beside him, the soft rise and fall of her ribcage against his side.

They were quiet in the darkness, listening to the steady breaths they took. Gillian with her ear pressed tightly to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

Finally, he allowed his hands to move against the silk of her pajamas, letting his fingertips trail her back, her shoulders.

And she too closed her eyes, let herself relax, melting against him, ensuring no distance between their bodies. A low whimper uttered from the back of her throat causing her eyes to open suddenly, her body to stiffen against him.

He laughed suddenly and moved his hand from her back to her hair. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"It's all right, love." He said reassuringly.

She let her shoulders relax again. "I know." She wrapped her arm tighter, shifting her weight against him. "I guess I need sleep."

He began to run his fingers through her hair, instantly calming her. "Then sleep. You're tense."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I guess I was afraid you'd say, no."

His hand moved to her back again. He released a slow breath.

"No? To this?" His brow furrowed, instantly hurt she would think so. "I would never turn you away, Gill." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Never in a million years."


End file.
